Recent advances in science have made it possible for a physician and the like to employ many types of tests in diagnosing, treating and evaluating various diseases or the health of an individual. These tests are, of course, very valuable to the physician since they enable him to more rapidly determine the status of the health of a patient or to diagnose an illness. However, the wide variety of tests that are available do present a problem for the physician in properly ordering the tests and insuring that the test instructions are sent to the proper destinations. In addition, the multiplicity of tests that are available pose a problem of administering the proper tests at the proper time so that the physician can be assured of obtaining the test results to utilize in his diagnosis and treatment of the patient. In addition, it is difficult to insure that the test results will reach all the necessary destinations so that appropriate records pertaining to these tests can be properly maintained. It is also difficult to insure that the test results are presented in a manner that permits the physician to easily utilize them for diagnostic and other purposes and to readily detect changes in tests over a period of time.
The need for systems and procedures for keeping track of medical tests and the records related thereto has been recognized to some extent in the past and there are a number of U.S. Patents that have been granted on systems or procedures. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,043,734; 3,755,937; 3,740,081; 3,962,807 all present inventions related to some extent to medical record systems and/or procedures. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,734 presents an invention that makes it easier to maintain medical records by providing a folder or carrier sheet that has a portion of one side covered with a special gum stock and a backing or protective covering that is located thereon that may be removed in order to permit a report sheet to be applied to the folder through the use of the adhesive.
A portion of the backing that is left on the adhesive also serves as a guide for lining up sheets that are to be inserted into the folder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,807 discloses a system for identifying x-ray film for determining which part of the body or body system was x-rayed through the use of films that are color coded by a color coded label. U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,081 discloses a label and the like that only presents pertinent information to the person that needs that information without revealing extraneous or irrelevant information that is not needed for conducting a test and the like.
In spite of the advances illustrated in the inventions and disclosures mentioned in some of the previously noted patents, a comprehensive system for permitting a physician to readily order needed medical tests, to obtain the tests in a desired time period and to have the test results readily and clearly available for the use by the physician is currently needed. As a consequence, much time is lost in maintaining numerous records, sorting through the records to locate needed information and attempting to find records that have been misplaced or lost.
This invention overcomes the problems associated with the complex task of handling numerous medical tests, test requests and test results and this invention permits physicians to conveniently order the tests, obtain the test results in the time frame that he desires and to have these test results presented in a meaningful way that permits him to readily determine from these tests the status of an individual's health or other pertinent information.